1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and provides one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like. Recently, the functions supported by the mobile terminal have become more diversified, and more sophisticated, such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By integrating all of these additional functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player.
In order to implement the various functions of the multimedia player, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made to improve implementation. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions continues to be developed. Thus, the mobile terminals include sophisticated graphic user interfaces (GUIs) that the user can use to access the various functions on the terminal. For example, the user can access a main menu and then select from one of a plurality of submenus such as an e-mail submenu, a calling history submenu, an Internet access submenu, a pictures submenu, or the like. Once the user selects a particular submenu, the mobile terminals may provide yet another list of submenus or options that the user can select to perform a desired function.
In line with the advancement of the information communication sector, common users have begun to produce faster or more meaningful information than in the past, thereby forming a user created contents (UCC) culture. Specifically, a user can combine photo images or video with writings/articles/or other commentary and upload the same to a website, such as a portal site, to allow other users to easily watch or read them via the UCC.
In order to easily produce contents by using the mobile terminal, it is necessary to properly dispose a camera for capturing images or video or a manipulating unit for manipulating the camera.